1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to switching systems. More particularly, the invention relates to pressure actuated switches. In greater particularity, but without limitation thereto, the invention pertains to a switch that aligns or misaligns a path for an explosive upon the influence of a fluid pressure differential.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In numerous situations, it is desirable to have a switching device that can be set at one position or another. When such devices are employed in the explosive arts, they are often termed safe/arm devices. The purpose of these devices is to commit an explosive to either a safe or an armed operating position.
In certain applications, it is considered to be desirable that a safe/arm switching device be operable by the effects of a fluid differential acting upon the device.
A prior art safe/arm switching device that is actuated by such a differential is known to incorporate a spring that becomes loaded by the force of a certain fluid pressure acting upon the device. The loading of the spring, and a subsequent unloading thereof, converts an initial, translational movement of a pressure driven piston into a final, rotational movement of an explosive path, interrupter/aligner--rotor. In this particular device, the spring provides a relatively indirect means of coupling the translationally moveable piston to the rotationally moveable rotor. Another fluid actuated safe/arm device employs a pressure driven, translationally moveable piston that is directly coupled to a rotatable combination shaft and rotor. Though this device is a more straightforward approach than the aforementioned spring design, the direct link between the piston and shaft/rotor makes this embodiment sensitive to pressure fluctuations other than those meant to actuate the device.